


Good Omens Headcanon Requests

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Requests, There is cursing, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Various headcanon requests I've received through my tumblr account. Requests are only accepted via my tumblr (AceDesigns) during the allotted time frames.





	1. Sitting 5 feet apart in a hottub 'cause he's summoned [Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Plot bunny: person sitting drinking in a hot tub texts the wrong number and gets Crowley

\--  
You were slightly tipsy by the time you got into the hot tub. Honestly, numbers were starting to blur together.

You decided to text a number of a friend so you put in their phone number. You didn’t put them in your contacts, but they called you enough that you were pretty confident you knew it. It was the kind of confidence only drunk people have.

You put the number in wrong. It was so wrong your phone thought you were trying to do some sort of demonic summoning.

There was a huge splash and sudden screaming.

You dropped your phone in the hot tub (RIP) and looked up.

There was a man in soaking clothes cursing up a storm.

He then looked at you with an angry look and asked what the bloody Hell you wanted.

You wanted to text your friend.

You offered him your drink.

The man shot the drink back, fished your phone out of the hot tub and it was suddenly fine, WIC (Wake in Chaos).

He tapped in your phone and brought up your friend’s contact and handed you your phone.

He then disappeared.

He was still in your text history so you could summon him again.


	2. Jealous Demon [Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: crowly is jealous of aziriphel because he and reader are friends?

\--  
I know it’s been in my inbox forever, sorry!

You had just left Aziraphale’s bookshop after having a wonderful chat with the soft man.

Oh, Crowley was there.

You’ve never formally been introduced and it was starting to drive him mad.

Mad with jealousy.

He’d watch you and Aziraphale hit it off while he’s never been able to utter a word to you.

After you left, Crowley was sulking on the couch.

Aziraphale noticed and chuckled. Of course, he’s a bastard and knew what was going on.

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just say hello to them, my dear?”

Crowley scowled at the angel and started ranting about how could he possibly do that when you were so perfect and amazing and some sounds that didn’t at all sound like words but more of a snake freaking the fuck out.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re in love with [Y/N],”

“Sssssso what if I am?”

“Wh-What?”

Crowley’s head snapped back to where you were standing with a flushed face. You were holding your bag that you’ve forgotten.


	3. Panic Attack [Aziraphale/Reader and Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: headcanons of both of the boys reacting to their s/o having a panic attack?

\--  
Crowley

-Crowley is typically a ball of anxiety, so he gets panic attacks. Typically, he drives his Bentley or screams at his plants to get past it.

-When he sees you panicking he goes into protective Ashtoreth mode.

-First, he’ll make sure you’re physically safe, and if you can, take you somewhere more quiet or private.

-If you’re comfortable, he hushes you and holds you against him.

-He’ll run his fingers through your hair and trace patterns on your back.

-He’ll have you try to breathe with him. Nice and slow breaths. He’ll stay calm to make sure you start to mimic your breathing.

-If you’re able to see during a panic attack, he’ll have you list different colors that you see.

-If you go blind during a panic attack, he’ll trace shapes on the palm of your hand and have you name the shape.

-He’ll tell you how proud he is of you and how good you’re doing as you start to calm down.

-Once the panic has subsided, he’ll ask if you want to talk about it or ask how he can better help you.

-Odds are, you’re exhausted after a panic attack. He’ll take you somewhere where you can rest or he’ll let you use him as a pillow.

Aziraphale

-Aziraphale starts to panic himself until he learns what exactly he needs to do. Fucking nerd.

-He’ll try to distract you or make you laugh instead.

-Aziraphale will point at random stuff, LOOK AT THAT DOG

-He’ll try to perform magic to distract you, too. Which. It’ll be worse than usual because he is panicking too.

-He’ll also try to miracle whatever is making you panic away.

-Though, he will definetly hold you until you stop panicking. He’s soft and warm, so it’s nice.

-The first time you do have a panic attack, he legit thinks you’re dying. He might be clever, but he is stupid.

-after he tries to heal you, and fails, he calls Crowley to take you to the hospital.

-Crowley has to explain to him what’s going on and what to do.

-Aziraphale does read up on panic attacks and mood disorders so he feels like he’s better able to help you. He still gets flustered, though,


	4. Grocery Shopping [Aziraphale/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If it doesn’t bother you, I have a headcanon of Crowley and Aziraphale doing groceries post-armageddon’t (because why not?) and someone starts flirting with Crowley (who’s too focused on choosing cereal to notice nor care) so he just nods and says “that’s nice” to the flirty stranger. Cut to Aziraphale a few steps away from them LOOSING IT because “excuSE ME SIR THAT THERE IS MY DEMON HOW DARE YOU-" @fortheothermisfits

–

Aziraphale and Crowley had to go grocery shopping. Adam and The Them were going to come over to eat. Normally, they’d miracle some food up, but Aziraphale insisted on actually making some food.

Is miracled food not as healthy as normal food? Where does it fall along with GMOs? Is it a GMO thing ‘cause it was genetically modified by it suddenly existing. Crowley got very frustrated with that because he didn’t know.

So the demon and the angel went to the grocery store to look for food that was perhaps healthier than miracled food. Perhaps less healthy. Normal Human Food.

“What do kids like to eat?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley, who was used to feeding a stubborn kid with Warlock, knew the answer. Of course, he was trying to make the kid evil, so he would make the kid eat evil foods. Like onions. So now he had to mix in good foods. Like apples.

Aziraphale had a recipe book that they went down the list for. Crowley was bushing the trolly. He was mostly leaning horizontally on it as it basically pulled him.

Aziraphale took time examining just about every fresh produce they had. He had to pick the best one.

After they got fresh produce, marking off just about everything on their list. They got meat, pastas, dairy products, and whatever normal ingredients they needed. They already had spices at home. Crowley believed that every kitchen just had a spice rack. So one was there the day they moved into the cottage together. Aziraphale didn’t have the heart to tell him that’s not how it works.

Crowley also tried to grab some alcohol - they were kids, they’d need to drink, angel! - but Aziraphale promptly told him that there would be no alcohol whilst the children were there.

Azriaphale thought they had everything they needed, and started to lead Crowley towards the checkout. However, Crowley told him that they needed cereal in case they burnt the kitchen down the kids didn’t like what they made.

Cereal is always a good back up food. Always.

Aziraphale ended up having a short attention span and examined the variety of teas and hot cocoas they had a distance down the cereal aisle while Crowley picked out what he thought was best.

That’s when some punk-ass person approached Crowley.

“Lots of cereals, huh?” they asked. Crowley hummed in agreement while looking for them.

Why were there so many cereals? Did some crunchy breakfast foods really need that many different flavors and brands?

“I like your sunglasses. Light sensitivity or something?”

“Mmm.” Whole grain. Is that good? Probably.

“I bet you have really nice eyes.”

“Yeah,” he read the calories and nutrients. Is 1% of something good? That seems low.

Crowley felt a hand on his arm and he glanced down to see a human smile at him. Crowley raised a confused eyebrow.

“Excuse me!” Crowley glanced over to see a very cross looking Aziraphale. Aziraphale pushed past the human and grabbed Crowley’s arm. “You have the cereal, don’t you dear?” He glared at the human. “Leave him alone.”

The human blinked in confusion before shrugging and walking off.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. The human’s shoelaces were suddenly tied together and they fell on their face.

Crowley realized that he needed to be more aware of what was going on around him after that. Still, he wouldn’t let Aziraphale live that down - him getting envious and wrathful.


	5. Lucifer [Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Crowley with an s/o that is infatuated with Lucifer?

\--  
You started asking questions about Lucifer.

Crowley was a bit uneased by it and said that he was just another one of the guys.

“But why did he rebel against God?”

Crowley shrugged, he wasn’t really sure. He just knew that he was hanging out with him and Crowley started to ask questions when he fell.

Every now and then, you’ll keep asking questions.

Crowley was a bit peeved by it. Lucifer’s a dick now.

Lucifer tore him apart in Hell for messing up that one time. Limb for limb tore him apart. Dismembered him. It sucked. Like a lot.

He’s also a bit uncomfortable.

Satanists make him uncomfortable in general. It’s embarrassing, really. Having them worship you and all.

But then he starts to realize that a lot of this shit that Crowley did in the past, is what you’re actually fascinated with.

Lucifer tempted Eve into eating the apple to give the humans knowledge? Yeah, that was Crowley.

He casually lets it slip that all of the stuff you’re so interested in was all him.

He looked at you with a smirk.

Maybe you’ll love him just a bit more.


	6. Eating Disorder [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if you don't mind (if you don't want to, please ignore this), but both Azira and Crow with an s/o that has an eating disorder?

\--  
Just a warning ahead of time, I’m not too, too familiar with eating disorders in how to treat them. So please forgive me if I write anything that is not correct in treating them.

—-

It probably came out that you had an eating disorder when Aziraphale wanted to go grab something to eat because he was “peckish.”

Both him and the demon were stunned when they realized it.

Aziraphale probably took it the hardest, because he’s always wanting to eat. He’s praying that he doesn’t make you uncomfortable whenever he mentions food.

Crowley, being the best with mental health conditions, is quick in establishing what you’re comfortable with in terms of food, clothing, and whatever could trigger you.

He’s also making sure that you’re physically okay at that moment and determining how far long treatment you are.

If you’re not already getting help for the eating disorder, Aziraphale and Crowley are quick to encourage you to get help.

If you can’t afford it for whatever reason, they’re there to pay for any and/or all expenses. 

Crowley will always make sure to take you to therapy appointments. He’ll let you pick the music on the way to and from, assuming it didn’t change to Queen already. He’ll also listen to you talk about your therapy if you want to.

Aziraphale will always be there to make sure you’re taking any medications that have been prescribed to you. If you have a bad reaction to an antidepressant or any new medication, he’ll miracle the side effects away.

Both of them will always make sure to compliment you. They won’t just be compliments on your appearance, because that’s sometimes the last thing you want to hear. They’ll compliment you on things like your humor, your intelligence, how kind you are, for something that you’ve done. They want you to feel happy about who you are, not necessarily on your appearance.

That’s not to say they won’t tell you how beautiful or handsome you look. In their eyes, they love everything about you.

When you’re comfortable, Aziraphale will treat you to some delicious foods. He’ll talk about how much the food will do to make you strong, to give you energy because he loves being with you.

They both want you to recover and be happy. But they’ll always be there if you relapse, need a shoulder to cry on, or listen to you vent.

If it gets to the point where you need to be hospitalized, they’ll both be there. Each will be holding one of your hands in the hospital as you heal and get better.

At the end of the day, they’ll tell you how much they love you and how proud of you they are.


	7. Puppers [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys with an s/o that has a GIANT dog (about the size of them) that reader just love SO much? reader kind of treats it like a baby (doesn't dress it up, or anything like that, but treats it like they would a child) and would die for it. 😭 i love my doge

At first, Crowley was hesitant to introduce himself to your dog. Animals typically don’t like him because they can sense he’s a snek.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was excited to meet the puppers.

Aziraphale got down on the floor with his arms spread for your dog to run into them.

Crowley hung back and let Aziraphale baby the dog.

Basically, Aziraphale kept on cooing at what a good puppy it is and how soft. Aziraphale did get a ton of slobber on him from the kisses, but he didn’t mind.

When the dog started to approach Crowley, Crowley turned to the side and stuck his hand out.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he did some research on how to get dogs to like him.

Of course, whether the dog just loves everyone or it could sense your love for Crowley, the dog did just fine.

Crowley tried his best to hide his excitement at the dog accepting him, but he was thrilled.

Crowley is always the first to offer to take the dog on a walk.

Aziraphale is always the first to offer the dog treats, with your permission of course.

Sometimes, you’ll find Aziraphale sitting on the floor reading a book with your dog on his lap.

Crowley will usually be laying with his head on your dog.

While he is scared he’ll forget how to turn back, Crowley has turned into a snake to cuddle/snooze with your dog.


	8. Needy [Aziraphale/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale with an s/o that is very needy for cuddles, kisses, hand holding, ect...just lots of physical affection

It takes Aziraphale a bit to get used to the affection.

Heaven is very cold and sterile, he never so much as grazes shoulders with people there.

This led him to not knowing people needed/wanted physical contact and it led him to being a tad touch starved.

You’ll have to either tell him you want affection or innitiate it.

Once he does hold you, though, he won’t want to let you go.

His favorite things are nose kisses and having you sit in his lap while he reads.

He also likes to hold you while you fall asleep.


	9. Sacrifice [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the boys react to their s/o saving their life? bonus: what if reader sacrificed themselves for them

Not gonna do sacrifice as in s/I dies. I’ve had enough death in my life this year. Sorry.

Aziraphale and Crowley would be grateful yet angry. They wouldn’t want you to put yourself in danger just for them.

At the most, they’d probably just be discorporated. Not legit killed. They can get a new body, you cannot.

They’d also be shocked that a human could pull something like that.

Crowley will probably call you an idiot, but Aziraphale will stop him.

Aziraphale will tell you that while he’s thankful, he wishes you wouldn’t do anything that would result in you getting hurt.

They’ll both hug/kiss you.

If you do get hurt, they’ll both feel extremely guilty.

Aziraphale will heal you immediately.

Crowley will keep you closer to him and keep a constant eye on you.


	10. Fallen [Gabriel & Sibling!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Gabriel treat his younger sibling if they were a fallen angel?

Oof, probably not good.

He’ll be angry that you would do something so foolish to cause you to fall.

He probably will refuse to talk to you or awknowledge your existence for a couple of thousand of years.

Though, he will realize that you could make for a good back channel to Hell that totally doesn’t exist.

He’ll probably end up using you.

It may take a while for him to be civil with you.

He still probably won’t be very nice, though.


	11. Age of Adaline [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a imagine where Poly! Crowley & Aziraphale Who have an SO that has the ‘Age of Adeline’ condition?

After a quick search, I’m assuming this is bases off of a fictional work where a person doesn’t age. 

Crowley and Aziraphale are always cautious about getting close to humans. It’s just easier when they expire so quickly.

Thus, they probably didn’t notice you until you started to regularly show up at Aziraphale’s shop every so often.

Aziraphale probably tried to keep you away, because of his precious books.

However, after you were just there to read and gather the history you may or may not have lived through, he just let you be.

It wasn’t until about a decade or two when Aziraphale noticed something was off. You were not aging a single day.

He had to go and read to make sure that yes, humans are supposed to change within a decade.

He was confused, he didn’t sense anything off about you. You just seemed like a human, not a demon or angel.

He kept a careful eye on you, not knowing if you were dangerous.

You, of course, also noticed that Aziraphale didn’t age. You’ve never met anyone else that hasn’t changed.

Aziraphale went to Crowley and had him watch you, too. 

Crowley wasn’t really one for just watching you, so he asked what the Hell you were.

“I’m a human?”

“No, you’re not. Humans get wrinkles.”

“I was in an accident and haven’t changed since. Isn’t that what happened to you?”

Crowley proceeded to make those noises when he’s trying to get a coherent thought out.

Aziraphale then stepped in and explained what they were.

After that, you three had grown rather close. It was nice being with others that wouldn’t die from old age.

The two would always be there for you whenever someone you knew did pass away. They’d hold you into the late hours of night as you cried into them.

They’d also help you avoid suspicion from other people if others started to notice your apparent immortality.

Aziraphale and Crowley also became extremely protective over you. Just because you weren’t aging, didn’t mean that you couldn’t get hurt or get sick. You were basically in bubble wrap 24/7.

Still, they were excited to actually grow close to a human that wouldn’t die from old age.

Aziraphale would show his excitement by showing you the books he’s collected over time. He’d tell you the stories behind them and how he had acquired them. He was just happy to share his hobby with you. He was also happy to be able to protect you and guard you, just as he was assigned to do at the beginning of the world. This time, you wouldn’t leave and wouldn’t eventually die.

Crowley, on the other hand, would always listen to you and simply observe you with amusement. It was nice being able to get to know, actually know a human. He’d always admired them but always did his best to not get attached. Now he was free to get attached.

After a while, the two started to develop romantic feelings for you.

Aziraphale and Crowley were already in a relationship, so they were both wondering how this was going to work out.

Crowley was hesitant in approaching Aziraphale about this. He didn’t want Aziraphale to think that he didn’t love him anymore. Because damn, Crowley was madly in love with Aziraphale. But he was also in love with you.

“Angel, I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course dear. Why?”

“Well, I’ve also fallen in love with [Y/N],” he whispered quietly.

It was silent for a moment or two. “Oh thank goodness!” Aziraphale cried happily. “I’ve also fallen in love with them.”

They were both relieved that they both shared the same feelings for you.

They would then take you to a nice dinner, probably at the Ritz, before they revealed how they felt about you.

They’d invite you to join their relationship.

Eventually, you three would probably move in together, either in a flat above Aziraphale’s bookshop or in a cottage at Tadfield. You three would probably move around every so often to avoid any suspicions from other people, too.


	12. Anxiety Attack [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a polly reader x Crowley and Aziraphale where they calm them down from a anxiety attack as something triggered them?

Aziraphale will start to panic himself seeing you having an anxiety attack. He’ll run around trying to figure out what he needs to do.

Crowley will tell Aziraphale to calm down before he starts working with you.

Aziraphale will quiet down and watch as Crowley helps you get through it.

Crowley will have you list things you can see, hear, or smell.

The demon will also have you match his breathing.

As you’re calming down, Crowley will have Aziraphale take care of whatever it is that triggered you.

Crowley will hold one of your hands, if you’re comfortable, and rub his thumb in circles on the back of your hand.

Aziraphale will also either grab a blanket nearby or miracle one and place it over your shoulders.

The two will sit on either side of you to not only let you know that they’re there, but to also protect you.

Once you’re comfortable and calm enough, Aziraphale will hold you so you’re resting your head against his chest. Crowley will then hold you from behind.

If possible, they’ll bring you to a spacious bed so you can all lie down, especially if you’re tired after your anxiety attack.

Crowley will play with your hair, while Aziraphale will whisper soothing things to you.

Both will tell you how much they love you and that it will all be okay.


	13. Ace [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you’ve done this yet but what would be Azirphale and Crowley’s reactions to a reader coming out as Ace?

OH FUCK YES. I’M ACE! I added my headcanons on how Aziraphale and Crowley identify, too.

–

You were nervous to tell them you were ace.

Almost immediately, they could tell there was something up.

You were not looking at them and you kept on chewing on your lip as you tried to bring it up.

Multiple times you’d take a deep breath as though you were going to say something, but stopped yourself before you did.

“Is something the matter, [Y/N]?” Aziraphale asked and took your hand in his.

Crowley watched you with raised eyebrows. He had also noticed something was up but decided to give you some space. He didn’t want you to go too fast or rush you to say anything.

You looked at Aziraphale in Crowley with slight fear. You wanted to tell them, you needed to tell them.

You felt tears build up in your eyes. Aziraphale, seeing this, would bring you into a hug if you were comfortable with it. He would hush you and tell you it was okay. Whatever it was, he would help you through it.

Crowley agreed and moved to sit closer to you. He’d put a hand on your leg to let you know he was there.

“I-I need to tell you something about myself. Otherwise, I feel like I’d just be lying to you.”

They’d wait patiently as you tried to collect yourself.

“I don’t know if you know what it means, but I’m asexual.” You were preparing to give them a vocabulary lesson and try to defend your existence. Too often, people didn’t know asexuality was a thing or just flat out denied it and said hurtful things to you. God, you didn’t want them to say anything hurtful to you. They were too important.

“Of course I know what it means,” Aziraphale would chuckle lightly. He would run a hand through your hair and smile softly at you. “My dear, there’s no reason for you to be scared about telling us something like this. I’m so sorry you felt that way, but I’m glad you told us and let us in on this part of your life. Thank you.”

Crowley gave a genuine smile instead of his usual smirk. He took a hold of your hand. “We’re both asexual ourselves,” he informed you. “Demons and angels don’t exactly reproduce, so it that sort of attraction wasn’t exactly built into us.”

“O-oh,” you felt yourself growing excited that they were also ace. It made you feel validated, that you shared this part of you. And god was it a relief of your shoulders.

“And well, I’m grey-romantic,” Aziraphale added. “Agender, too. Though, I do use he/him pronouns. It made it easier presenting as a man to get around on Earth, so it sort of just stuck.”

“Genderfluid,” Crowley piped in. “Aziraphale didn’t take his gender, so I stole it.” Crowley snickered to himself.

“What we’re trying to say, is that we understand and we’ll do everything in our power to make you feel comfortable, alright [Y/N]?”

You nodded as you started crying again. Not tears of fear, but tears of relief and acceptance. They both hugged you tightly. They understood and they made you feel accepted and at home.


	14. Depression [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow and Azira with an s/o that had depression, so their house/apartment is really dirty? I should probably clean... (If you don't feel comfortable with this, please ignore)

I feel called out and I don’t like it, haha…

–

It’s been a while since the two have heard from you. It made them concerned, especially since they knew you’ve struggled with your mental health.

They ended up showing up at your house.

You answered in your pajamas and matted hair. You were embarrassed at them seeing you like this, even more so at the state of your home.

When they walked in, they automatically saw what was going on. They could smell it, too.

Instead of critisizing you, they were gentle. They asked if you were seeking out help. Therapy, medications, whatever it is you needed.

If you said no, they’d encourage you to do so and offered to help schedule an appointment and take you to said appointment.

If you said yes, they’d encourage you to tell your healthcare provider that you needed some changes in your treatment.

Crowley would then gently lead you to the bathroom where he’d help clean you up. He’d whisper soothing things as he helped and told you you’d feel just a bit better if you got washed up.

If you’re comfortable, he’d help you take a bath - you could wear a swimsuit or not. If you weren’t comfortable, he’d wipe a damp cloth of visible skin. He’d then work on washing and brushing through your hair.

He’d be as gentle as possible, considering the knots. Perhaps he’d perform a miracle or two so it wouldn’t be painful.

He’d also make sure he’d use your favorite scent. Like lilacs but it doesn’t as a form of shampoo or soap? It does now and he’s using it.

He’d press kisses against you while telling you how much he loves you and how he’ll help you get through this.

As Crowley is helping get you cleaned up, Aziraphale cleans up your home.

He knows that depression can just make you too damn exhausted, take away your motivation, or warp your thoughts into thinking you deserve to live like that. So he doesn’t mind helping.

He’ll probably miracle most of it away. It’s doubtful he actually knows how a dishwasher works or which cleaning materials are used on what.

Once everything is tickety boo, he’ll light a candle of your favorite scent.

He’ll also open up blinds and the window to get some natural light and fresh air.

He’ll also make a hot beverage for you. He’ll make your favorite snack, too. If you’re on medication, he’ll get your medicines all ready for you if it’s the right time.

Once you come out of the bathroom with Crowley, they’ll sit you down and have you eat/drink. Make sure you’re still staying strong.

They’ll tell you how much they love you and how proud they are of you for being so strong through this.

Once you’re done with your snack/beverage, they’ll ask if you want to go outside for a walk. That way, you can get some vitamin D and get those endorphins from exercising.


	15. Pregnant [Aziraphale/Reader and Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it's alright with you, maybe the boys with an s/o that accidentally gets pregnant with their baby? i feel like this might be interesting 😛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, pregnancy freaks me the fuck out - says the biologist who used to help get endangered animals knocked up. Hopefully this turned out okay. Reader obviously has a uterus (or maybe its Sims 4 alien impregnation style), but this is still gender-neutral. I’m also assuming reader wants to keep the baby, I’m not gonna go into different scenarios of abortion or adoption, ‘cause that’d be too long.

Whether you got pregnant through the yeah or some Virgin Mary stuff is up for debate.

All you knew was that you were pregnant. You had to tell him.  
\--

Aziraphale:

Aziraphale would offer you a glass of wine as you had asked him to have dinner with you. You said no quickly, too quickly.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]. I didn’t mean to offend you,” Aziraphale apologized quickly.

“I-it’s not that,” you cleared you throat and took a sip of water. Your hand went over your stomach. “It’s just that…Oh Aziraphale, please don’t be angry.”

“Angry? Why would I be angry?”

“Idon’tknowhowbutI’mpregnant.”

Aziraphale blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m pregnant.”

It was silent for a moment or two. You looked at him, waiting for just any reaction.

He started laughing and crying at the same time. He’d pull you into a hug or a kiss saying he was so excited to be a father.

He’d start preparing for the baby almost immediately. Reading books on what to expect, stockpiling an absurd amount of clothes (he LOVES clothes), and creating the nursery. He’d create a wonderful mural that gave off the feeling of love and peace.

He’d start listing off names every day on what the baby could be called. He did stick with more gender-neutral names, not knowing how the baby would feel with gender growing up.

That brought him to wondering if the baby would be half-angel and half-human. Or how that would even worked.

He set up precautions in the event Heaven stepped in. But it didn’t hurt his excitement.

The one way he showed off his excitement the most, was the area in the bookshop he had set up. He moved his precious books and set up a children’s area. It had children’s books and toys and was an overall more pleasant area. It didn’t feel as though it was trying to send the customers away.

–

Crowley

You found out late at night. It was pouring outside and you had two pregnancy tests on your counter. You were scared. You didn’t know how Crowley would react. But you had to tell him immediately.

You ran through the rain towards his flat that wasn’t too far away.

You pounded on his door, soaked to the bone.

When Crowley answered, he was in his pajamas with a sleepy, yet peeved look. The moment he saw you, though, he went into protective mode and immediately miracled the rain away from you and pulled you close to him to warm you up.

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted out.

Crowley pulled away from you and stared at you, looking for any hint that you were joking. When he saw that there was no joke, he pulled you towards him tightly, but not before you saw a glimpse of a huge smile.

“I’m going to be an actual parent,” he said with joy. He loved kids, you knew that. He was always going out of his way to help them. Aziraphale even told you how he saved a ton of kids from drowning during Noah’s arc.

“You’re not mad or worried?”

“Why would I be worried?”

You gulped and pulled away before looking up at his snake eyes. “Hell?”

“Oh,” he mumbled and his face went from pure euphoria to the realization of what might happen. “Oh…”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, no, don’t apologize.” He ran a hand through your hair. “It’s something I’m going to have to work on protecting the both of you from. But I’ll make sure nothing happens to either of you, alright?” He kisses your lips softly. “I love you both so much.”

Crowley already knew what babies needed for the most part. He was the nanny for Warlock and he’s helped take care of kids before - may have been thousands of years before, but he was in charge of a ton of them.

He made sure he got the best of everything - best crib, monitor, toys, everything. 

He’d also make sure you were well taken care of: prenatal vitamins, massages, every craving you had he’d take care of it.

He would lay with you and talk about everything he was going to do with the child as a parent and how excited he was to begin this next chapter with you.


	16. Falling [Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do headcanons for Crowley x reader?(fem or neutral) and him have been together for a while. But since they helped stop Armageddon they're punished by being turned into a demon. So romantic Crowley x Reader of Crowley comforting them and showing them how to handle the new existence.

You weren’t sure what was worse, the pain of falling, with sulfuric acid eating away at your skin, the feeling of God abandoning you, or the fact that you could no longer sense love.

You were a mess after you fell, acute stress disorder to be exact.

You struggled with flashbacks, sudden bursts of intense panic, and just feeling comfortable in your own skin.

Though it’s been a little over 6000 years since he’s fallen, Crowley knew exactly how it felt.

“The pain will always be there, but it’ll get better.”

You believed him. How else could you get through this?

He would massage and preen your wings. Wings were always sore after falling.

When you went into a flashback, or something triggered you, he’d help ground you and bring you out of it.

“Do you still love me?” You would ask when things became particularly difficult. You could no longer sense his love.

“Yes, so much.” He would kiss away your tears and run his hand through your hair. He’d whisper everything he loved about you. Every little thing that made him love you just a bit more.

Once you had healed enough, he’d show you that being a demon wasn’t all that bad, especially when Hell didn’t want anything to do with you.

For one, you could be mischevious. It was encouraged. It was fun, too.

Despite angels supposedly being good and demons supposedly being evil, they weren’t all that different, really. Angels and demons were basically the same.

But no matter what you were, he’d always be there for you. He’d always love you.


	17. Ticklish [Aziraphale/Reader and Crowley/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I love your book on Wattpad so much! If you don't mind, do you have any headcanons for what it would be like if Crowley and Aziraphale had a ticklish significant other? If not, I understand!

Crowley would hold you being ticklish over you.

You never knew when he would strike next.

Really, he’d tickle you whenever he felt the impulse.

You could usually tell when his body posture when straightened up as if he suddenly got a brilliant idea.

He would be fast and pin you down before tickling you.

More often than not, you would knock his sunglasses off oof him with your struggling.

That may have been how you found out he was a demon.

He always ends his tickle attacks with a brief kiss.

When he pulls away he has that mischevious glint in his eye while smirking.

It’s almost a challenge saying “What are you going to do about it?”

He always forgets he’s ticklish, though. So revenge is easy.

\--

Aziraphale doesn’t tickle you nearly as often.

Though, he is a bit of a bastard, so it does happen from time to time.

Usually, it’s when he wants to see you smile or hear you laugh.

It will only be brief, but he’ll always be laughing with you and have a joyous smile on his face.

He’ll apologize afterward with a kiss to your nose, but he doesn’t really mean it.

Unfortunately, the angel isn’t exactly ticklish, so getting your revenge on him isn’t all too easy.


	18. Thunderstorm [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley + aziraphale helping the reader through a thunderstorm?

Depending on where you are they would take you towards the center of a building.

Crowley would have music playing, probably Queen, because he believes every room has some sort of Alexa or google device. “Hey, Google play some music.”

Even if there aren’t speakers or anything, music still plays and covers the sound of the thunder.

If there are flashes of light, Aziraphale will close the blinds while Crowley lets you wear his sunglasses.

Aziraphale will make you a cup of your favorite hot beverage and wrap a blanket around your shoulders.

They’ll both sit next to you and hold you.

There wings will come out to further shield you from the flashes of light.

They’ll talk about anything to better distract you.

Crowley will play with your hair while Aziraphale will trace patterns of an ancient/forgotten language on your back. The words he writing describes his words for you.

They’ll stay with you until the storm passes.


	19. Loveable [Gabriel/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May I request a Gabriel x Human! Reader in which over time he slowly falls in love with her, although he doesn’t know why. However, when the reader finds out that he loves her, she knows it’s because she’s the first person he’s ever actually had a personal friendship with. Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep this gender-neutral as all of my stories are~ This kinda got a bit angsty, sorry.

It wasn’t exactly sudden. At first, he was quite peeved with you.

You would tell him off, refuse to listen to his orders, and basically did the opposite of whatever he said.

Never has he been spoken to like that.

He hated it. But it also caught his attention.

He started trying to run into you more often.

He wanted to know why you acted the way you did.

Over time, he gradually got to know you more and more.

Then, you started actually being nice to him.

Of course, he wasn’t being such a putz towards Aziraphale or being demanding.

He realized that you were actually kind to people who you thought deserved kindness. More like, you were brash and standoffish towards people who lost your respect.

It eventually came out that he was an angel. He was probably trying to blend in with humans a little too hard to where you thought he was actually an alien.

Humans don’t just shout that they are going to buy pornography, after all. The internet exists, it’s free.

It was after that, you started showing Gabriel what it really means to be human.

You showed him different clothes, he liked clothes.

Then, things changed.

Whenever he was near you, he’d feel his heartbeat just a bit faster.

At first, he thought there was something wrong with his vessel, so he got it checked out.

Nothing wrong.

He thought there was something wrong with you, but he didn’t really want to fix whatever it was that was doing it. For some weird reason, it felt nice.  
He went to Aziraphale’s bookshop. Aziraphale knew more about humans than just about every other angel.

It was weird, going in for a personal thing. After all, everything was strictly business, ever since he was created. Business. Business. Business.

Aziraphale seemed surprised at what the angel was saying to him.

“You do know about love, don’t you, Gabriel?”

“Of course, I know about love. I’m an angel!”

“It sounds like you’re in love.”

“Of course I love them, I’m an angel. I love all humans.”

Aziraphale sighed and tried to explain that there are different types of love. He guided the angel towards another nearby bookshop and suggested some books for him to read.

After Gabriel left with a couple of books in his arms, Aziraphale prayed for the human that Gabriel was in love with.

Gabriel was very upfront about his feelings.

“I love you,” he said without any hesitation. He had read the books and matched his so-called symptoms with romantic and platonic love.

You nearly choked on what you were drinking and looked at him stunned.

“You what?”

“I love you,” he said again. “Romantically. And platonically. I don’t know why.”

You blinked, trying to process exactly what he was telling you.

With a frown, you shook your head. “It’s just because you’ve never had a real friend before. You’re not actually in love with me. You can’t be.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to frown. “Uh, yes, I am in love with you.”

“Why? You can’t be in love with me!”

“Why not?”

“I’m not...” you felt your throat close up on you. “I’m not loveable, damn it.”

Gabriel frowned and took both of your hands before kneeling down to look you in the eye. “Yes, you are. So much. I love you, that’s proof right there that you’re loveable. I’m not going to let you win this argument, because I’m right. Even if you are the first person I’ve been friends with, and that’s why I love you, I still love you.” 

You felt yourself start to cry. He pulled you towards his chest and held you tightly. He felt the love radiating off of you and tried his damndest to make sure you felt that same love radiate off of him.


	20. Sweet Surprise [Aziraphale/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do headcanons for Aziraphale with an s/o who's really good at baking and will surprise him at the book shop with miniature cakes and cute little things like that?

Whenever Aziraphale had to leave the bookshop, be it for the arrangement, find a new rare book, or to take a stroll, you’d leave little surprises for him.

The first time you did it, you an assortment of cookies biscuits scattered throughout his shop. There were a couple in little boxes tied with different colored ribbons.

When he got back, he looked confused before opening them. His face lit up and he immediately took a bite of the biscuit. Then, he saw another box. He grew more and more excited while looking for the boxes and trying every cookie. It was a literal Heaven for him.

He found you sitting in the back of the shop reading. Instantly, he made his way over to you and placed one of the ribbons on your head. You looked up at him with a confused look before he pressed a kiss against your lips.

“I wanted a taste of my favorite treat!” he hummed and left you a blushing mess as he walked off snacking on the biscuits.

After that, you’d leave treats every time he left.

Every time, he’d kiss you, making you wanting to leave more goodies for him at his shop.

It got to the point that he’d grow excited to leave his shop to see what you’d leave for him. He wasn’t sure what he was most excited for, though. The baked goods or the kiss he’d give you as a thank you. Either way, he’d wiggle on his way back to the shop.


	21. Nanny Ashtoreth/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do fluffy Nanny Ashtoreth x reader headcanons.

Sorry I didn’t work on this last night. I had a major migraine and went to bed.

–

Nanny Ashtoreth frets over you. She’ll constantly make sure you’re okay and is very protective.

She’ll always make sure you’re being treated fairly by others, be it co-workers, friends, family, or strangers on the street.

If she sees someone treating you poorly, she’ll immediately step in.

Sometimes, she’ll encourage you to get revenge on them and will help you brainstorm ways to do so.

If you need help with anything, she’ll drop just about anything and help you with it. That being said, she won’t necessarily just do it yourself. She’ll teach you how to do something or how to do it better.

Whenever you’re upset, Ashtoreth will hold you closely to her and whisper sweet (though sometimes diabolical) things into your ear. She’ll run her fingers up and down your back and trace patterns. She’ll also play with your hair.

If your hair is long enough, she’ll have you either sit on her lap or sit between her legs so she can braid it. When she’s done, she’ll lean forward and place a kiss on your cheek and tell you how beautiful/gorgeous/handsome you look.

She can want attention quite a bit. She’s always finding a way to be close to you. Whether it’s putting a hand on your shoulder, holding your hand, or holding you from behind her with her head resting on your shoulder, she’ll do it.

In public, she’s a bit more discrete. She’ll ask you to read something and hold a book or newspaper up in front of both your faces before she sneaks a kiss. She’ll smirk slyly at you if you get flustered.

She loves it when you get flustered.

She also loves it when she leaves her lipstick on your skin or lips from a kiss, so she’s almost constantly reapplying lipstick.


	22. Deserving [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please write a thing where the boys comfort the reader who repeatedly says she isn't good enough for any affection and good things from them? Like, "I don't deserve you, or any of this"

They would feel their hearts break at your words.

Crowley would be the one to understand where you’re coming from; he’s unforgivable. Or at least, he believes he’s not worthy of forgiveness or God’s love.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, would be wondering what, if anything, he did wrong.

Crowley would stop whatever he was doing and explain that you are definitely deserving. He would tell you that your brain is lying to you. Depression does that, it sucks.

He’ll give you tips on how to counteract those lies; tell yourself why you are deserving, list things that you like about yourself, and/or tell those dark thoughts that they are lying.

Aziraphale, after hearing Crowley’s tips, will create a list about why you are deserving, what he loves about you, and words of encouragement.

Crowley will see what he’s doing and add some things, too.

Both will give you affection, but not too much as to not overwhelm you.

Every day they’ll remind you how much they love you and the qualities that make you a wonderful person.


	23. Crying [Ashtoreth X Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request headcanons for Ashtoreth finding her s/o crying?

Ashtoreth would be torn between either comforting you or ripping apart whatever upset you.

She'll decide to comfort you unless you're in danger at that moment.

She'll hold you close to her and rocking you back and forth.

She'll whisper sweet things into your ear, like how you're too good for whatever has upset you.

Her left hand will run through your hair while your right hand will rub circles on your back and shoulder.

She'll hum you lullabies until you calm down...they're not all evil lullabies.

Once you have calmed down she'll listen to you when you tell her whatever has upset you. She'll make notes in the back of her head on how to destroy whatever has upset you.

She'll ask if you want advice or if you just want her to listen.

If you want advise, she'll give the best that she can. Usually, it's pretty good. She has, an excellent understanding on how humans work and she has been around for a little more than 6000 years.


	24. Immortal Being [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do poly headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley finding out that their s/o has been some sort of immortal creature for a few years? They weren't trying to hide it but they had lost the memory of becoming immortal somehow.

\- “What do you mean you don’t remember?” Crowley would seethe and start hissing.

\- “I don’t know? You know you’re around for a while, you just forget stuff like that.”

\- Crowley would make incomprehensible noises, “Oh, yah, uhuh, yah, somethin’ just made me fuckin’ immortal and yah, ya know, just gonna forget about it, ‘right? NO!”

-Aziraphale would just stare at Crowley with the exhausted face of a spouse who has tried to to get their significant other to calm down, but it never works.

-”So you truly are immortal?” Aziraphale would ask. You’d just simply shrug and nod your head. “Any idea of what kind of immortal creature?”

-”A human-shaped one.”

-Crowley throws an even bigger hissing fit. He can’t believe you don’t know how you became immortal or what you even are. I mean, for someone’s sake, him and Aziraphale have been around longer than you have and they know what they are - not entirely demonic or angelic beings!

-”Crowley, dear, it’s not that big of a deal,” Aziraphale would chide.

\- “Yes it is! We don’t know what their weaknesses are!”

\- Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. “At least they are not mortal to the passage of time, Crowley.”

\- Crowley would then calm down, realizing that you most likely won’t go expiring on them. “Yeah.” He’d grunt and would feel his eyes returning from pure yellow with a black slit of a pupil to having some white in them again.

\- Aziraphale would smile seeing him relax and turn to you. He’d tell you how happy it made him - knowing that you would be able to spend the rest of eternity with both him and Crowley.

-Crowley would grunt in agreement and slither a bit closer to you so that he could easily hold your hand or simply so your shoulders were touching.

\- Both of them were truly happy to be with you forever.


	25. Fever [Ashtoreth/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request headcanons for Ashtoreth when her s/o is sick with a fever or something?

You can bet the moment Ashtoreth finds out you’re sick she’ll drop everything she’s doing and rush over.

She knows that humans are relatively fragile and a fever could do it to them.

She’ll be caring, but strict when taking care of you.

You have to take the medicine. Don’t want to take it? Too bad. Although, she can find certain ways of tempting you to take it. Forcing it into your mouth with a kiss kind of temptation.

She’ll regularly change a damp towel on your forehead and wipe any sweat off of your face.

She’ll also bring some homemade soup to help you feel better.

To make sure you’re hydrated, she’ll chide you if you don’t drink the water she’s provided and stare at you until you drink it.

She’ll hum lullabies and the such.

If you want, she’ll actually read to you or turn the television on. Your favorite show will just happen to be on at that moment.

She’ll rub your back, play with your hair, do anything to help you feel more comfortable.

She really won’t leave your side until you’re feeling better.


	26. Nephilem [Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley + zira reacting to their s/o being a Nephilem?

Is it weird I’m writing this in a church during an LGBTQ+ support group I’m in charge of? Probably.

They would both immediately wonder which angel would have mated with a human. Honestly, they couldn’t picture Gabriel or any of the more well-known angels doing it, so it was probably just one bored angel.

Then, they’d wonder what you could do as half-angel, half-human. Are you basically an angel (which is basically a demon) or are you basically a human? A mixture of both? Is it 50/50? Does Hellfire affect you? —Hellfire affects angels, but fire also affects humans, so probably.

Then, they’d wonder just how old you are.

Are you immortal like them? That’d be a huge relief.

Really, you being a Nephilem would be met with curiosity from the pair. But also acceptance.

It doesn’t really matter what you are, it’s who you are that matters


	27. Dating Gabriel

-Gabriel isn’t very clever when it comes to how humans operate, is he great at strategy and war tactics? Yeah. but not psychology.

-He’ll probably read some weird book on how to date and put them into place

-He’ll have a grin on his face that says he’s proud of himself that you almost don’t have the heart to tell him that no, he’s stupid

-But you do tell him he’s being a dork and to just be himself

-He’s mostly work, work, work, so being himself outside of work is something new for him

-He’ll like to take you out shopping, especially for clothes. It’s something he really likes.

-Food? Not so much. He’ll take you out to eat, but refuse to ever eat anything

-He’ll also watch other couples to see what they’re doing

-Handholding is something he’ll try first and he loves holding hands, it’s so warm and sweet

-He doesn’t understand why people are shy about confessing, so the moment he starts feeling something he’ll just straight up tell you

-If you’re comfortable with it, he’ll initiate a lot of contact: hugs, kisses, cuddles, etc. He likes being warm - hence the scarf, sweat-suit, layers, etc.

-He also likes it when you tell him off. Does he get frustrated? Yeah. But everyone sucks up to him so it’s a breath of fresh air.

-He’ll dive into your interests and loves hearing you talk about them. He loves learning about the things you’re interested in.

-He’s also a bit gullible when it comes to humans telling him stuff. If you’re being sarcastic, he doesn’t really notice and fully believes you. So be careful with that.


	28. Dating Beelzebub

-Hides embarrassment by acting agitated

-Probably met when they were on Earth for one reason or the other and you gushed about their fly hat - It’s freaking adorable.

-They were wordless and didn’t know what to say, which is odd for a leader. So they started to buzz around you more often.

-Terribly blunt about everything. I mean everything. But is also straightforward with how they’re feeling, so that’s nice. You don’t have to guess what they’re thinking.

-Though, they will be extremely confused when they start having feelings for you.

-They aren’t sure if they should ask you what’s going on, but probably. You’re human and what they’re feeling does seem human.

-When they want to contact you, but you aren’t there, you’ll hear a buzz (similar to a phone vibrating), before their voice place in your head. It took you a while to get used to that. You had to tell them to give you a heads-up before their voice just started playing in your head, hence the buzz.

-They aren’t too clingy and are fine with going a few days or a week or two without talking/seeing each other if you’re comfortable with it.

-But if you need more attention they’re fine being there. Hell’s boring and dismal anyways.

-They don’t really know how to hug, so they’ll be stiff when you hug them the first few times, they don’t complain though and secretly like it.

-Really, everything has to be instigated on your part.

-They like it when you steal their jacket and wear it around. Or if you try to dress like them.

-Their voice vibrates/buzzes more when they’re telling you something that’s personal as it’s scary for them to be open. If you’re open in Hell you get hurt.

-But after a while, their voice will stop to buzz, meaning they’re actually comfortable with you.


	29. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crow + azira with an s/o that hated their job because they get treated like trash?

\- Crowley would probably be the first to notice you hated your job

-He hated his co-workers. The work itself wasn’t always bad, it could be fun. But his co-workers were stupid and abusive.

-Aziraphale, on the other hand, was still in denial on how his co-workers treated him, so it’d take him longer to notice

-Crowley would ask what happened at work

-Aziraphale would look up from his book and hot cocoa shocked that something did happen

-when you explained what would happen, Crowley would get a huge scowl on his face

-Aziraphale would look surprised and deep in thought, it was too familiar to him

-If the job wasn’t important to you, Crowley would encourage you to quit.

-Aziraphale would chime in and say that they both could take care of you and you didn’t need to work. If you wanted to work, they would care for you until you found another job.

-If the job was important to you, Crowley would be scheming.

-He’d get hired at your job and instantly ensure that your co-workers would take care of you. He’d put the fear of Crowley in them.

-Aziraphale would appear at your work more often to check on you and make sure you were okay. If he saw your co-workers being horrible he’d show why he was put in charge of guarding the Garden of Eden

-Aziraphale would also realize that he needs to stand up for himself against the other angels.

-Both would reassure you that your co-workers are in the wrong and would comfort you in any way that they could: kisses, cuddles, kind words, treats, whatever you need.


	30. Chronic Illness (Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dude... Could I possibly get hc's on the two w a Reader who has chronic illness (like chronic fatigue syndrome?)

Ya just really calling me out on this, huh? *pulls out list of chronic illnesses I have*

–

-Whenever Aziraphale notices you’re becoming fatigued, he’ll have you rest and he’ll take care of whatever it was you were working on if that’s alright with you.

-Doing chores? Done.

-He’ll have you sit on the sofa and he’ll wrap you up in a soft, fluffy blanket and give you however many pillows you want.

-If you want, he’ll sit with you and have you rest on him while he reads his book. If you want to just rest without sleeping, he’ll read to you. If you do want to actually sleep, he’ll read in his head.

-Every now and then, he’ll subconsciously peck the top of your head softly. He’ll only realize what he’s doing if you bring it up.

-He’s very gentle in telling you to rest and care for yourself.

-He’s also very on top of your sleeping schedule to try and ensure you at least have a somewhat normal routine. He’ll do some miracles if you’re having a difficult time sleeping.

-Crowley is more or less physical when getting you to go to sleep.

-He’ll massage your shoulders and back while trailing kisses along your skin

-He’ll also play with your hair as you rest against him. He’ll fashion it into braids if it’s long enough.

-Crowley is a bit more demanding when he notices you’re getting tired and pushing yourself too hard

-He’ll tell you that you need to take care of yourself and that it’s fine for not pushing yourself

-If you feel frustrated with yourself for not being able to do what abled people are able to do, he’ll tell you that you’d be overpowered if you didn’t have the chronic illness before kissing you softly.

-He’d then whisper against your lips, “You’d be more powerful than God herself.”

-Both of them would make sure to make as many adjustments as necessary to make your life a bit easier. Longer route, but not a steep hill, so it’s not as draining? They’ll go that way with you. Remove obstacles in the bookshop or flat? Done. Anything you need, it’s done.

-Both of them, however, love resting with you. It’s nice for them to take time from their lives to just have a moment of peace.


	31. School Work (Aziraphale and Student)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Aziraphale do if a young student keeps on visiting their bookshop because of old originals for school?

Aziraphale would use anything short of physical violence to ensure the books would not leave his bookshop.

He’d be surprised, however, when he realized the student was studying old prophecy books for school. It was a bit of an odd project.

To make sure his books stayed in the condition they were in, Aziraphale would take it upon himself to tutor the student and provide a bit of a Sparknotes for the student on his books.

He’d provide tips on writing and would edit and revise anything that the student wrote. “Nice used to mean accurate and precise,” he would gently correct.

He would be beaming when he found out that the student received an A on their project.


	32. Poly!Ineffable Bureaucracy (Gabriel/Reader/Beelzebub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request an ask for a poly! Ineffable Bureaucracy, please?

-Gabriel and Beelzebub would always be trying to outcompete each other on who’s the best SO

-Though, both aren’t entirely sure on what exactly makes a good SO, so it doesn’t always work out well

-Gabriel is more openly affectionate. Albeit, only after he saw other couples holding hands and whatnot. He’ll always hold your hand. He’ll try to hold Beelzebub’s hand, too. Sometimes they’ll let him, sometimes they won’t.

-Beelzebub is more of a private person and will show affection in other ways.

-Solving your problems is one of the major ways Beelzebub shows that they care.

-There’s always a lot of bickering between Beelzebub and Gabriel, but it’s never personal. It’s usually amusing to the outsider.

-Both will try to impress you with their demonic/angelic abilities. That, of course, is a competition as well.

-Beelzebub always remembers important dates for you, whereas Gabriel tends to space them a bit more. This leads to Beelzebub dropping a not so subtle reminder for him as to not upset you. Plus, Beelzebub does care about Gabriel, too. So they don’t want him to get into too much trouble.

-After realizing how much taller Gabriel was, Beelzebub starting climbing Gabriel. It’s not rare for you to see Beelzebub sitting on Gabriel’s shoulders. If you’re tall, Beelzebub will probably try to climb and sit on your shoulders, too.

-Gabriel doesn’t mind. While it makes Beelzebub feel powerful and superior, it makes Gabriel feel strong. He won’t mind hoisting you around on top of his shoulders, too.


	33. Time Traveler (Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley)

-Crowley would first ask very in-depth questions about you being a time traveler, that you’d wonder if he was one in another lifetime: where’d you get the screwdriver, how many iterations of you are there, etc.

-Aziraphale would be flabergasted

-They’d both try to figure out if they’ve ever seen you in the past

-Aziraphale would ask how you age as a time traveler. Do you age in the first place? Will they always get to see you throughout time?

-They ask if you’re restricted in time traveling. Can you mess up the past, how does that work?

-Crowley and Aziraphale would probably have to drink about the ensuing headache they get on how timelines work. It’s too difficult to comprehend, even for immortal beings.

-Both would say that they would want to be with you forever and they hope that in the future that it stays like that. They wouldn’t want to know otherwise.


	34. Fallen Sibling (Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yay, I caught up lol. What would Aziraphale and Crowley do of their friend who is a demon, is Gabriel’s sibling that fell from Heaven.

-If you’re more alligned with Heaven or Hell than their side, they will probably avoid you.

-However, if you’re more on their side, then they’d probably be more protective of you.

-They know Gabriel is somewhere nearby, they’ll let you know so you can avoid him.

-If Gabriel or the other angels or demons threaten you, they’ll stand up for you -especially Crowley.

-Though, they will be curious as to how you fell with you being related to Gabriel. Was it intentional or by accident?

-It’s like walking on egg shells, though. They don’t want to bring up bad memories by bringing up your fall.


	35. Kid's Shows (Aziraphale/Reader/Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: crow and azira with an s/o that is embarrassed by it, but low key loves kids shows/movies? blue clues and wonder pets is my shit

-Crowley low-key loves kids shows/movies, too. He was watching that bunny movie that Hastur ruined by killing the rabbits and just by being Hastur.

-So you can bet he wouldn’t judge you for it. It’s just something relaxing to watch and turn your brain off to.

-He’ll sit with you and watch the show. Sometimes, he has fun screaming at the characters that what they’re looking for is right behind them.

-It’s also a perfect excuse to cuddle with you. He’ll try to be smooth by doing the yawning and stretching thing. It usually works, but one time he accidentally smacked your head. He’s really not as smooth as he thinks he is.

-Aziraphale thinks it’s cute. While he doesn’t really understand the appeal, he’s more into books, he won’t judge either.

-He won’t comment on it, as he knows you’re embarrassed by it.

-But he’ll be sure to turn the television on to a kid’s channel when you’re coming home from a day of work or school, that way you can unwind with it.

-Aziraphale will sit with you reading a book while you watch the show. It’s just nice to do separate things while being in each others company.


	36. Pollution/Reader

-Don’t have to worry about cleaning, there are better things to do anyways

-So you don’t have to worry about having your house perfectly clean

-Pollution’s pretty touchy. so hopefully you like holding hands, cuddling, hugs, and whatnot.

-Will gift you lots of things, especially if it’s one use. so lots of starbucks, things in wrappers (like candies), and lots of things from Amazon. All the boxes.

-Will enjoy going on long road trips with you, it’s a great way to blast music and just spend a lot of time with you.

-Food fights are pretty fun for pollution. So if you’re enjoying a meal, you should always keep an eye out for a mischevious glint in Pollution’s eyes.

-They do get a bit cautious when you’re having to drink water, eat food, or just live in general. They don’t want to actually get you sick from them.

-When they realize the apocalypse is starting, they do their best to set up a clean area for you to try and survive War, Famine, and Death.

-A part of them starts to doubt themselves when they start to fall for you, as they are basically causing the Earth to be a worse place for humans. They’ll either need reassurance or you saying that “Yeah, maybe what they’re doing isn’t so great.” It’ll be a difficult part of your relationship - as that’s who they are.

-They also don’t really care what you look like. They can appreciate you making an effort, but nothing’s more attractive than stained sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt to them~


End file.
